I Just Wanna Be Mad
by Bloodygrace
Summary: Just something I thought of a couple days ago. Songfiction.


I don't own Life or this song, unfortunately. This fanfiction is based off Terri Clark's song, _I Just Wanna Be Mad._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dani stared at the pale blue walls of the bedroom she shared with her husband. The covers were wrapped around her like a cocoon that separated her skin from her husband's as he faced the window. They had had a fight earlier after they had put their daughter, Caitlyn, to bed. They didn't fight often, but on the rare occasion they did, it took awhile for one of them to gather up the courage to actually apologize. Dani shifted slightly, turning to face the ceiling and she felt the man next to her do the same. They didn't speak, knowing that if they did it would make everything worse than it already was.

_Last night we went to bed not talking  
'Cause we'd already said too much  
I faced the wall, you faced the window  
Bending to turn but not to touch_

Dani sighed as she jogged down the circular staircase of the large house. Walking down the hallway, she passed various pictures of her and her family. She halted at one in particular and gently stroked the man in the tuxedo standing next to her, in a white wedding dress. She still remembered the time he proposed, seven years ago. She had never felt more scared in her life than she did at the beginning of her relationship, because even back then she had known it would not have been one of her old relationships. Like the ones she just made for sex and to feel needed, wanted. She had never felt love for one of her old boyfriends, but when she had started dating Charlie Crews it had been so much different. He had picked up on her fear, of course, but had showed her that she was worth it. Dani still had doubts, but each time he would help her move through them. Moving onto into the kitchen, she smiled seeing her six year old daughter sitting at the table with her four year old sister sitting next to her. Caitlyn absolutely adored her older sister, Alexa, and they were nearly attached at the hip. Kissing them both on the heads, Dani busied herself with making breakfast. She didn't hear her husband come in the kitchen behind her, but she heard her daughters squeal in delight as he twirled them around in his arms.

_We've been married seven years now  
Some days it feels like twenty-one  
I'm still mad at you this morning  
Coffee's ready if you want some_

Dani sighed in relief as the coffee managed to wake her up after a restless night of sleep. After tossing and turning she had finally woken up at nearly five o'clock. She had spent the three hours in bed thinking about her and Charlie's relationship and had finally come to a conclusion.

_I've been up since five  
Thinking 'bout me and you  
And I've gotta tell you  
The conclusion I've come too_

No matter how much they fought, argued, disagreed, or anything else like that she knew that she could never betray Charlie. She knew that they would disagree every once in awhile, but she also knew that she loved him. Of course, that didn't mean she would forgive him quite yet.

_I'll never leave I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I ain't ready to make up  
Or get around to that_

Dani knew the argument had been silly; Charlie had only been caring for her. She had been working later and later at the office which was stressing her out. Being two months pregnant, Charlie had wanted her to relax and settle down a bit. She understood what he was concerned about, as when she was pregnant with Caitlyn she had worked too hard and nearly had a miscarriage. Charlie had been beside himself with worry, and so had she come to think about it. She sighed and turned her head to watch her husband interact with their kids. He met her eyes across his coffee cup and smiled at her slightly, an apologetic look in his eyes. A smile played at the corners of her mouth, but she forced it into a frown with irritation. She just wanted to be mad for awhile.

_I think I'm right, I think you're wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just wanna be made for awhile_

She stared down at the running water as Caitlyn placed the dishes onto the high counter with her father's help. She felt strong fingers run themselves through her hair and she shook her head away quickly. She heard a chuckle behind her and she knew in an instant that he had seen her almost smile. Damn. "You're being stubborn." Charlie murmured into her ear as he placed the plates in the sink. She shivered slightly at his cool breath and shifted slightly away. Her mouth twitched at his next words, "Would you like to go back upstairs?" She shook her head and gave him a severe look.

_For now you might as well forget it  
Don't run your fingers through my hair  
Yeah, that's right I'm being stubborn  
No, I don't want to go back upstairs_

She hugged her daughter's goodbye as they finished getting ready for school. She saw Charlie watching her from the corner of his eyes as he twirled the keys to the Mercedes in hands. Charlie was the one who usually took the kids to the school. "I'll see you guys after work." She promised, talking to the kids but promising Charlie the same. Striding out the door and towards her car, she cast a final glance towards the house and saw her husband re-reading the note she had left on the counter for him.

**I'm still mad at you, but I still love you.**

_I'm gonna leave for work  
Without a goodbye kiss  
But as I'm driving off  
Just remember this_

She knew he still worried, even after seven years, that she might leave him. It wasn't his fault, she knew, and he tried to hide it. But after what happened with his ex-wife and her past, he was a little insecure. It was even worse when they fought and they weren't talking. This still didn't make her soften up enough to apologize.

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I ain't ready to make up  
Or get around to that_

Dani looked up as a relatively new detective entered her office with a slight smile. She sighed in exasperation as soon as she saw the large bouquet of roses that the detective held in his hand. "These just came for you, Lieutenant." He chuckled, probably knowing exactly who they came from. She thanked him with a roll of her eyes as she snatched the small cared from the flowers.

**I'm sorry.**

That was all that was written, because he knew he really didn't need to say anything else. Another smile threatened to break free of her anger and she let it go with a chuckle.

_I think I'm right, I think you're wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just wanna be mad for awhile_

"Mommy!" She was greeted by two enthusiastic voices as she stepped through the doorway. Her two little girls rushed towards her with large smiles threatening to split their faces. Dani laughed and bent down, hugging them tightly. Alexa was the one who looked most like Dani, with her chocolate brown hair, tanned skin, but she had her father's bright blue eyes. Caitlyn was a mixture of her mother and her father with her deceased grandmother's eyes. Curly brown hair nearly shone red in the sunlight and her eyes were a light green.

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I ain't ready to make up  
Or get around to that_

While her children chattered about their days at school, Dani watched Charlie from the corners of her eyes as he fixed dinner. He was smiling like he knew some big secret and was casting glances at the front door every once in awhile. It was awhile before she noticed that he wasn't making nearly enough for all four of them to eat and that the dinner seemed to be extremely fancy. It was ten minutes later that her confusion was put to rest when she heard her daughters squeal in excitement. "Aunt Rachel! Uncle John!" Dani spun around in surprise to see her surrogate niece standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her husband standing next to her. She greeted them with a smile, but her extremely confused look left Rachel snickering with laughter and John exchanging a smirk with Charlie. Hearing the tap-tap of tiny shoes on hardwood, she looked around to see her daughter's holding their jackets and smiling broadly at her.

_I think I'm right, I think you're wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just wanna be mad for awhile_

"Bye Mommy/Dani!" All four chimed cheerfully, leaving her standing next to Charlie with an extremely bewildered look. She looked towards Charlie for an explanation; certain he had planned this, but couldn't find him anywhere. What she did find was a table set for two with flickering candles and a bouquet of lilies standing next to the first bouquet of roses. Sitting on one plate, however, was a small folded card with her name on it.

**_I'm sorry, again, Dani.  
Rachel is taking the kids out for dinner,  
so you and I can spend some time together if you want.  
If not, I can call them back._**

**_Charlie_**

_I just wanna be mad for awhile  
I just wanna be mad for awhile  
I just wanna be mad for awhile_

Dani's laughter rang throughout the house and she saw Charlie peek his head around the door with a hopeful expression. "Am I forgiven?" Grinning, she nodded and beckoned him closer. He approached carefully, eyeing her like a wild animal but relaxed when she merely reached up to press her lips to his. "I'm sorry too. I know you were only caring for me." She murmured against his lips. Charlie pulled back a little and stroked her face. "I shouldn't have brought up Caitlyn though, it was unfair to you." Dani shrugged, not agreeing or denying it. It had been a little unfair, but she had been equally unfair. She pressed her lips against his one last time, before turning towards the table with a hopeful look. Charlie chuckled again, and led her towards the dinner table, happy to have made up. Maybe after dessert, they would make up a little more…after all, Rachel wasn't due to bring the kids back home until tomorrow morning.


End file.
